


The Fire In Her Eyes

by Sithis10756



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: She was even prettier when she was angry. What could he say, he just loved the way her eyes would flash in his direction.





	

The first time he saw her, she was yelling at the Yamanaka girl about something. It was strange. The first thing he noticed about her was the flash of emotion in her jade eyes, not her pink hair or wide forehead. He thought it to watch her anger lash out.

Soon, however, just watching wasn't enough. He needed to experience it firsthand. He needed to get her angry. It started with little things, like bumping into her. Then progressed into bugging her all the time.

As they grew older and had been put on a team together, he found all kinds of opportunities to see that fire he loved so much. Fighting with the Uchiha, asking stupid questions, and even being loud. He would do anything.

He was a teen by the time he noticed his jealousy at not being there is to see her eyes light up in that emotion he loved so much. He knew from a kid that he loved her fire; he just didn't know that he would grow to love her too.

Now, with them in their 20s, he still loves to see the jade orbs alit in flames as she punched away the ones who anger her. Even if. It was him that took the punches most of the time.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan? How come you don't have curves like the other girls?"

"Na-Ru-To!"

 _'Ah, yes.'_ He thought as he was sent flying over the village with a bloody nose. _'I sure do love her fire.'_


End file.
